


Kisses

by nekoinblue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoinblue/pseuds/nekoinblue
Summary: Eleven kisses Riza and Roy shared.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 20





	Kisses

#1

The first time Roy kissed Riza she punched him on the face, surprised at his action. They were teenagers and living together on her father's house for over a year, while he learned about flame alchemy. She had a quiet and gentle personality, contrasting with Berthhold difficult and cold up-bringing. After noticing how hurt the dark eyes were, Riza gently touched his bruised cheek and whispered "I am sorry", before kissing him back.

#2

While her clothes were discarded on his bedroom's floor, Mustang touched the beautiful tattoo on her back and kissed her skin like something sacred. Her father had died and it was a long and painful day. He knew she was probably offering his body to him out of sadness and grief, but he was also too weak to deny anything to her. He was going to leave again on the next morning and he wanted to engrave her taste on his mind.

#3

When they were finally alone and all the other soldiers on camp went to sleep, Roy hugged Riza tight. "I missed you", he said against her neck. Although it pained him she had become a soldier, his heart was happy to see her again. She quietly replied "I have missed you too." before hugging him back and they exchanged a kiss full of longing. If that horrible war could bring any good, was the chance of being together one more time.

#4

Riza watched Roy crying in silence for all those people he killed on the Ishval Civil War. His body was trembling sitting on his bed and his hands were over his eyes. She kneeled before him and kissed him gently, before hugging his body and silently comforting him during those dark hours.

#5

Riza's hands entered his dark hair while she kissed him. They were making love in a small hotel on the outskirts of Amestris. The war had ended and they were clear to go home and take some time off. They enjoyed each other's company, trying to soothe the emotional suffering of such horrible days with their bodies.

That was the place he burned her back. He kissed her a thousand times, silently asking forgiveness. Although being the strongest woman he had ever met, he was not able to do it completely. He stayed by her side and took care of her wounds for many days.

Mustang kissed her goodbye before leaving her one more time, his heart torn in two.

#6

After Hawkeye was assigned to be his subordinate and agreed to follow him even to hell, Roy ran to her and kissed her hard. "I do not want to be apart ever again. I am no good without you." She just smiled and whispered "Yes", before kissing him again.

#7

Roy kissed her hard as soon as they returned from Maes' funeral. He looked at her seriously and cupped her face. Hawkeye realized his hands were trembling. "Do not you ever die on me. It is an order." She touched his face slowly with her fingertips, before nodding silently, her lips over his and he held her tightly almost to the point of breaking.

#8

The first and only time Roy said "I love you" it was on the hospital room while holding her hand tightly, after the wound on her neck was taken care of properly and she was stable. Even without his sight, Riza noticed the fear of losing her on his dark eyes and said "I love you too.", before kissing him lightly.

#9

The first thing Roy did when they finished moving into the ex-Armstrong's mansion was kissing Riza hard after the doors of _their home_ were closed, on complete privacy. Even though they could not get married officially otherwise she would stop being his subordinate, no one found strange the useless Flame Alchemist would keep his sniper close. 

#10

When Hayate died at the age of 15, Roy got depressed for a long time. On Christmas', when he finally returned home after spending the day at his office, two puppies welcomed him, jumping on his feet and happily kissing his face when he sat down. Riza smiled at them. They were Hayate's descendants from the Army's kennel and were freed from duty for being "too goofy".

#11

On Mustang's 40th birthday, Riza woke him up with a kiss, before bringing him a special breakfast. He couldn't eat his French toasts since Heckler and Koch were able to steal them from his plate. Roy just laughed at the dogs and Riza scolded them, telling him he was too soft. 

***Author's notes:**

**Heckler and Koch are German snipers rifles' names.**


End file.
